Love is On The Way
by Sydney Pima
Summary: ‘The anger I was ready for, it was the love that scared me.’ SS/OFC A new DADA and a Muggle History teacher come to Hogwarts...


  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my original characters. Everything else is J.K. Rowlings...  
  
  
Author's Note: I don't intend to bore you with the details, but this is a story of Snape finding someone, and after reading a story that's name will be disclosed...I am disappointed to see so many fic's out there betraying him as a forgiving loving sort of man. That is something I highly doubt he ever was, if he ever got together' with someone, I believe he wouldn't tell them he loved them everyday, but would probably need to be told he was loved. He would be scared of the feeling, and that someone could ever feel the same about him. Among other things, but of course, off you go and read my story! You don't have to review, but I really wouldn't mind, it would probably help me get the next chapter out knowing people were actually reading the story...maybe I'll finish it.  
  
  
  
  
**Love is On The Way**  


_Love is on the way  
On wings of angels  
I know it's true, I feel it coming through  
Love is on the way  
Time is turning the pages  
I don't know when  
But love will find me again  
  
I am not afraid   
Of the mystery of tomorrow   
I have found the faith deep within  
There's a promise I have made  
There's a dream I'm gonna follow  
There's another chance to begin  
And it's coming as sure as the heavens  
I can feel it right here in my heart_  


  
  
  
  
Oh come off it, Kate! A boy with unruly brown hair and brown eyes said, a glint in his eye as he batted off the woman's hand, who was trying to brush his hair.   
  
The girl gave a frustrated sigh and sat back, sinking into the leather seat of the carriage.   
  
You should at least _look_ decent, Avel. The woman said, crossing her arms, tucking the brush under her arm as she gave him a look. He shrugged and looked out the window, rubbing his arm.   
  
I don't think that looks should matter, Kate. He said a moment later with a brief glance in her direction, a grin accompanied it. The woman named Kate rolled her whitish-blue eyes at him and flicked her dark, mahogany colored hair behind her. She prized herself for her hair, it was silky and soft and because of that if she didn't wash it daily, she'd end up with fairly greasy hair. As a result, her hair was unnaturally shiny and fell just past her shoulders and tended to fall everywhere and become static often, but she still loved it. She loved her eyes as well, very odd and rare and she was happy to leave people guessing.   
  
Kate grinned at Avel, he raised an eyebrow in return and looked back out the window at the rapidly approaching castle. The lights winked down at them, the moon and many clouds were reflected up at them from the large lake that the castle sat next to. It looked welcoming, it looked ancient as well.   
  
Avel, what are you going to do? Kate asked, looking at him with slight concern and curiosity.   
  
Obviously make some friends, something I'm sure you're rusty at. He replied with a feisty grin and ducked when she went to swat his head and she laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her.   
  
Very mature, She commented, narrowing her eyes at him, he rolled his eyes as the carriage came to a stop and he was out of it before she could blink. In fact, she almost stepped into him when she exited the carriage. He was standing there gaping at the castle, it was much more intimidating when you stood next to the massive place. The stairs were long and the curved entrance ways gave it an old-fashioned look and Kate immediately liked it.   
  
Didn't spend half our lives in Russia to not appreciate castles, come on. She took his arm and led him up the stairs and past the entranceways. Their cases left on the carriage, as they were told to be.   
  
'Ana, do you know where you're going? Avel asked, pulling his arm from her.  
  
She replied calmly, looking into an empty room. It was dark inside and outside only the lamps and sconces provided light in the hallway. She was a little bit surprised when no one was there to meet them.  
  
Do you hear that? Avel asked suddenly, stopping her. She paused and they both seemed to hold their breath. Very quietly, a sound of laughing and clattering dishes, chattering people, alot of chattering people. They gave each other a grin before they set off in the direction it was coming from.   
  
When they reached a large, pentagonal door with many intricate carving, they stalled and smiled weakly at each other before starting at the door. Before they could even reach a form of glowing white raced from the door, cackling and before either of them knew it they were sopping wet and Kate was screaming as more balloons were thrown at them, dousing them.   
  
Kate's scream was obviously loud enough when the clatter inside the room ceased for a moment before a hurried whisper seemed to thunder through the room and suddenly the doors where pulled wide open and there stood Albus Dumbledore, a glint of merriment at the new-comers.  
  
Ah, I see you've met Peeves. He commented, giving the a wave of his wand an they were instantaneously dry. They glanced at each other.  
  
Such an appropriate name, Kate commented as Dumbledore ushered them into the room, his hands on both their back as he guided them up the the tables, all the students and staff staring at them.   
  
I would like your attention, Dumbledore said, taking his seat at the high table, leaving the two of them standing in front of it. This is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kliment. We've a new class that you can sign up for now, Muggle History, will be taught by Professor Yerik. They are both from Russia and I expect you to respect them both.  
  
The Great Hall applauded this and went back to talking, but they still glanced up at the High Table where Dumbledore situated the two of together. On Kate's right was Avel, and on her left was a pale, greasy haired, crooked toothed, dark eyed man who glared at the world. His black hair fell to just above his shoulder, curled at the ends as well. He wore dark robes and held a haughty aura him that affected Kate so much she couldn't help but feel wary.  
  
Avel, beside her was talking avidly and shoving food in his mouth at every turn.   
  
So, you know I think this'll be a great year and maybe you'll make some friends, Avel said suggestively, his gaze flickered to the scowling man beside Kate. Kate gave him a glance and rolled her eyes and gave Avel a look.  
  
Not on your life, he hasn't a said a word to me, even if he did it would no doubt be something repugnant. Kate hissed in his hear, her tone clearly said the conversation was over, it was even more clearly stated when she turned from him and let her hair fall, blocking his view of her face.   
  
Oh come on, Kate! You don't know him, how do you know that? Remember, don't judge a book by it's cover. Avel pointed out, giving her a well, what are you waiting for' look and crossed his arms when she glared at him but turned her head to look at the man beside her. He took no notice, but seemed to have found his goblet quite interesting.  
  
Kate ventured softly, smiling slightly at him with his gaze snapped from the goblet that was half empty, or half full, and turned it to her. His black eyes startled her, the intensity of them rendered her speechless for a moment, her own light eyes widened. At that he sneered at her, a look of what seemed disgust on his face.  
  
I know you don't want to talk to me, so I'll save you the trouble. I do not wish to speak with you. He practically hissed in her ear, his eyes narrowing. Kate herself merely regained her composure and, ignoring Avel, glared back at him.  
  
How do you know that? I never said anything of the sort.  
  
I'm almost tempted to believe you, but considering I'm not deaf and have heard your every word since you've been hear, I'm going to contend that that was a unequivocal _lie_. He said this quite calmly, but the very last word, was spoken with such maliciousness it made her cringe and her head spun as he glared at her so hard she could feel herself frozen on the spot. She hadn't meant to insult the man.  
  
She mumbled after a moment, not daring to meet his eye. Instead she glanced back at Avel, and found him deep in conversation with a young pretty witch on his other side. _Traitor..._  
  
An apology? The malignant sneer made it's way to her ears and she cringed again. Ah, not so tough, are you? If you waver under me, than who are you to teach something so important to student's, only to make them soft.  
  
Obviously better than yourself, or you would have this job, not me. Kate answered back curtly, she noticed the man's eyes narrow with spite as she said it, and she immediately wondered what was wrong. She hadn't said anything that warranted an insult...at least she didn't think she did.   
  
My job isn't easily replaced by someone of caliber that rivals mine. He stated, with a noticeable amount of pride that had resulted into quite a arrogant sneer. Kate regarded him with a wary look before smiling at him, much to his chagrin.  
  
And what, may I ask, do you teach? She asked brusquely, gingerly spooning some peas on her fork and stuffing them into her mouth.   
  
I teach Potions, He replied with a sparing glance as he tipped his goblet and drank of the liquid that resided inside.  
  
She asked this rhetorically, and respectively, he didn't utter a sound. I was quite the Potion's student, when I went to school.  
  
Were you? He sneered, rolling his eyes so conspicuously that Kate found it hard not to giggle.   
  
Yes, fortunately, I didn't take to Charms though...a shame really. It was so interesting--  
  
I didn't ask for your resume, The man said with a false anger than tinted his voice so much that Kate merely looked at him in shock for a moment. She'd never met a man like this before, he intrigued her. No man has ever been so rude, nor paid so much attention to what she said. They normally just nodded their head at her with a grin and stared. This man glared and spit venom back at her, and that made her so wary and startled she found herself liking this man.  
  
I wasn't giving it to you. Came her reply, he glanced askew at her before pushing a pile of potatoes in his mouth, all the while his eyes remained on hers. Once again she felt herself wanted to hide in a corner. I merely thought you'd like the friendly conversation.  
  
I never asked for that, either. He replied with a sneer, his eyes flickered down to the four long tables, his eyes scanning across the tables, no doubt looking for something out of place.  
  
You didn't have to, it was given willingly. Kate said, her eyes also were scanning the tables, she found that most of the foul looking, angry, scheme-like-looking type of kids were at the far right of her, under banners of green with a snake as their symbol. Happy little bunch, they are.  
  
He sounded annoyed, and she was annoyed, that wasn't a comment made toward him.   
  
She pointed indolently at the table that had just preoccupied her thoughts, when she watched his reaction, it slowly turned into a smirk and his eyes glittered.  
  
That, Miss, is the Slytherins. He said curtly, a smug smirk on his face as his eyes stayed focused on the table. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, he knew something.  
  
She asked demandingly, he glanced at her, the glittering was still in his eyes and still the intensity was there.  
  
I'm their Head of House, He said it as if he was commenting on the weather, in a bad way. At that her eyes grew wide, and she gave him a nervous grin.  
  
Yes well, I meant no harm--  
  
I never said you did, I'm not angry, I find it amusing you think what you do of them. He said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She rolled her eyes.  
  
You do notice that when I said that, it was completely covered with sarcasm? She asked, pushing her plate in front of her, she was done. Snape saw this, but didn't' move, inside he drank from his goblet once more.  
  
Of course I noticed, and did you fail to notice the mockery in my words? he said this as he stood up and smirked down at her as she stared at him. She had failed to notice it, she felt a blush coming on. I thought as much, although, coming from someone such as you it is to be expected.  
  
She said, standing also, drawing attention from a few students, and most of the staff. She looked around and felt her face grow hot, she gave a nervous laugh and sat back down. She glared at him as he smirked triumphantly as he left.   
  
Once gone she sighed and shrugged her shoulders to the questioning glances she received.   
  
Who was that man? She asked the woman who sat on Snape's other side, she stared at Kate for a moment before a smile came upon her face.   
  
I see Severus didn't introduce himself, how very--uncharacteristic of him. She replied, her hair was in a tight bun and she seemed strict, but Kate noticed the air of humor that covered her.   
  
She asked, the name seemed to fit the man, sort of mysterious, no correction, incredibly mysterious. The woman's smile grew and she nodded.  
  
Severus Snape, resident Potion's Master. A smart man he is, but a little bit on the temperamental side. She said, a mirth in her eyes as she thought of the man who had been what she categorized as nice to the woman who sat a chair away from her. Although she couldn't blame him, she was quite pretty. My name's Minerva McGonagall. I couldn't help but notice that you've no accent.  
  
Oh, I moved away from Russia when I was five and just recently moved back, I never developed much of an accent. Kate said with a small smile. Pleasure to meet you, Minerva. Kate Kliment,   
  
Nice to meet you, I'm the Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress. Minerva said, a smile on her face that grew as Kate's own expression became surprised and a little bit respective.   
  
I've always been interested in Transfiguration. She said this on a whim and the Professor cocked her head and nodded.   
  
Have you?   
  
Yes, I also had an unhealthy infatuation with Potions... She said this wit ha blush a shrug of her shoulders as Minerva laughed.   
  
So much in common with Severus,   
  
I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. Kate said with a grin as Minerva laughed once again, soon enough Kate was being let down the hallways by a House Elf, who was giddily answering Kate's questions about Hogwarts.  
  
She was settled into her new rooms, her bags were set at the foot of the dark blue four poster bed that had curtains that could be strung around the bed. The floor was covered in an off-white fluffy carpet, the walls matched the color, while everything else was either the deep blue, deep green, or even fold here and there. The handles on her dresser were gold colored for one.   
  
I don't whether to laugh or cry, She murmured to herself as she flopped down on the bed, she sank into it and soon enough she was sleeping still with her dress robes on.


End file.
